pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Excalibur Sword
Ultimate Excalibur know as Talisman is an artifact one of 2 heart of the universe created by the Cosmic Entities, for the purpose of seeking out team of celestrial Knight of the Galaxy that created same time of creating infinity stones a being worthy enough to be deemed a Knight and aid in the battle against Thanos. It has some degree of sentience, as it is able to alter its shape and even become mobile if that is necessary to fulfill its purpose. King Arthur use this Sword during Dark Age to fight againt the krees before get help by Merlin and Asgardians Warriors. According to the prophecy, the Talisman appearing is the first sign of the apocalypse, signalling the end of times. Later Phineas found this sword in the knight ship under Atlantis ocean during Battle of Earth. Power and Ability Other than a melee weapon Ultimate Excalibur is the most powerful weapon along side Heart of the Universe Scepter it have power similar to infinity stone just as * User instant Superhuman Strength: * Nigh-Omnipotence:With all six powers like infinity stones it gains omnipotence levels of power, with control over all six aspects of existence * Terrain Manipulation:this power can change the damage area or split terrain * Energy Absorption and Transformation:the sword can absorp the powerful energy or explosion and throws like flame thrower * Death Inducement:unlike infinity stones that use to snap and turns to dust as death then snap again it will resurrection but this sword is very powerful to destroy the soul after snap and never resurrection forever like phineas do after 2014 thanos death that why 2014 thanos and his order can't resurrection while use the sword power or the snap again * Energy Power Manipulation: * Pain Inducement: * Energy Detonation: * Energy Projection: * Energy Conversion: * Space Manipulation: * Portal Creation: * Vortex Creation: * Spatial Pressure Generation: this ability can wipe out the planet surface and comet surface then pull across space to rain down on * Intangibility: * Force-Field Generation: * Global Influence Spreading: * Teleportation: * Reality Manipulation: * Dimensional Negation: * Illusion Conjuration: * Invisibility: * Matter Transmutation: * Biological Manipulation: * Soul Manipulation: * Soul Identification: * Soul Containment: * Time Manipulatio'''n:' ** '''Event Recreation':like time stone the sword can reverse the time and making user seeing what will done as phineas use this power for at least 10 time to help several asgardians and ravagers * Transformation: ** Weapon Materialization:Like the MK L and MK LXXXV iron man armors Ultimate Excalibur can transforming like nanotech.Ultimate Excalibur can transfromed into symbol another weapons or becoming Lightsaber as well.the blade that change colors has 7 colors # Red # Blue # Purple # Orange # Green # Yellow # White * Blood draining and bleeding: Ultimate Excalibur can drains after stabs or wound the target like when phineas use when fight thanos and fater match as he stab it on thanos position and bleeding drops of thanos blood that drain during fights. Category:Weapon